Kiss the Girl
by DarkHonda
Summary: Yes you want her, look at her, you know you do... [Andros and Ashley]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers or the song "Kiss the Girl".

_A/N: the full version without the snips is much better… my email is on my profile, email me for the full version! And if you don't at least listen to the song while reading this it'll come out much more logical!_

**Kiss the Girl  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Snip**

She was sitting there, her yellow school bag right next to her, she was busy staring at the horizon at Angel Grove Park; she was easy to spot, a little bright yellow spot among the almost colorless people. She wore a yellow spaghetti top and a mini skirt that made him gulp at the first time he noticed her sitting under that tree, staring at the lake. For a moment, he hesitated, not sure if he really wanted disturb the peace she radiated, but eventually, after a few moments of watching, he decided to join her.  
He walked to her, sitting in the grass next to her, leaning at the tree she was leaning at, he watched her expression changed, she was smiling now and he wanted to laugh.

"Hi," she said and he smiled back at her.

"Hey," he replied happily and both continued sitting there silently.

**Snip**

At a certain point she dug out a book from her backpack and started reading, he looked at her assured, she was so absorbed with the book and he was way too absorbed in her. His eyes scanned the black ink that created the words, it was something about a girl who didn't want to marry a warrior or something, it wasn't that interesting but it sure interested Ashley. He enjoyed just being with her, even the long silences were relaxing and reassuring. The fact no single word has been spoken since she said 'hi', made him comfortable, he didn't have to worry about having something to add up to the conversation.  
He let himself enjoy the pastoral scenery, the ducks swimming in the lake, the birds chirping happily to the sunset, the far noise of children gleefully playing tag… and the curing silence of the girl he loved. But one thing rocked the peaceful world he lived in at that moment; a necessity that urged him to kiss her.

**Snip**

She leaned her head on his shoulder now while she was reading her book, his heart was beating like crazy. he couldn't believe how can one touch stir his blood that much, but it did. And he loved every second of this intoxicating feeling, she made him weak from love and smiling a happy smile for something close to eternity. The dreamy look on his face refused to leave him, but that necessity, of kissing her, bored through him again, making him shudder with want.  
She raised her gaze from her book to his eyes and he found himself melting to her chocolate warm eyes, she smiled a little.

"Are you cold?" she asked and he could feel his cheeks gain a fair shade of red, she giggled and closed her book after a quick glance to memorize the page, "Come on, let's go for a walk, maybe that'll warm you up, oh fearless leader," she giggled and he sent her a mock glare, before getting up and helping her up. They walked for a while, in silence of course, he blushed a deeper shade of red every time their hands touched and avoided her eyes, but she was smiling and he was happy.

**Snip**

The sun made the sky deep scarlet as it disappeared to light up the other side of the world, but the two who walked in the park were quite happy with the scenery. It took him quite a while until he finally dared entwine his fingers with her own, now walking closer to her, still silent. He felt his knees would buckle anytime now, her touch made him dizzy with anticipation. For what? For that kiss that didn't happen!  
The warm breeze that moved between the trees whispered to him, "kiss the girl….kiss the girl…" and it made him go out of his mind trying to ignore it. Until he couldn't any longer.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her and she raise a curious gaze to his eyes.

"Hear what?" she asked and bit her bottom lip before giggling, "Andros, I think you're imagining things," she said and he stuck his tongue at her, it only made her giggle again.

**Snip**

He looked into her eyes and stopped, gently pulling her to him, her body so close to his, he could hear her breaths, her heartbeat, it was really fast now almost as fast as his own heartbeat. He smiled down at her, she smiled back, his eyes drowning in hers, and nothing seemed cold with her. She made his world alive and he wanted to laugh again, as he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes, he chuckled and pulled her closer to him, his hands circling her wastes and he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.  
It was like flying, like the smell of the earth after a blissful rain, like the sound of a sole cricket late at night. She tasted like everything he never had the chance tasting, like honey, like hot chocolate in a really cold night in front of a fire, like dancing in the rain… like all the things they had yet to do…


End file.
